


一个普通的旅馆

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（完结） [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆天的JK角色扮演play紧跟热点，天总穿了水手服要和豆逛街，这是他们先动手的，不是我（以沙雕为主的破车，非常低俗，没有逻辑，十分ooc，注意避雷角色扮演的剧情是伪忠犬乖巧竹马豆x外表单纯的心机JK天开头有伪BG描写，但“她”是天扮演的JK，是角色扮演，不是真的女孩子和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎肮脏，全是我胖虎的错





	一个普通的旅馆

**Author's Note:**

> JK=女子高校生（じょしこうこうせい）=女子高中生  
文中不带姓氏地写“洋子”“博洋”“昌磨”的时候指的是角色扮演的剧情，写“金博洋”“宇野昌磨”就是指他俩。  
时间线大概是the ice名古屋终演结束后的晚上。
> 
> 和往常一样，一心要写水手服play的我，还没开始写就已经把水手服忘了（  
场景设定的love hotel也毫无用处，我，真是一个没用的人（（（

在被向来温和又乖巧的竹马昌磨按倒在爱情旅馆的黑色皮质沙发上的瞬间，洋子才后知后觉地从竹马出格的动作里咂摸出一丝不同寻常的味道。

就读于中京高三年级的洋子在校园里颇具人气——“沐浴着阳光的女神”，有些男生私底下这么称呼她。洋子身材高挑、面容清秀可爱，虽没有倾国之色，也没有让宅男趋之若鹜的丰满胸脯，但“肤白臀翘腿长”三样全占，虽不算外向却也是人见人爱的好性格。这样的洋子在学校里自然是追求者众多，但她为人单纯，专心学业和水泳部的社团活动，对恋爱毫无兴趣，只好真诚地将爱慕者们一一拒绝。而这些被拒绝的男生却没有一个恼羞成怒的，反而被她的诚恳所打动：“洋子同学真是可爱啊！”

按说这种女生很容易被其他女孩排斥，但洋子的神奇之处在于，不仅男生对她趋之若鹜，就连周围的女生们也真诚地喜爱着她。这大约就是“一个真正的好人”的魅力吧。

昌磨是洋子在中学时就已熟识的朋友，两人家住得近，便经常一起上学、放学，洋子的家长对可爱又乖巧的昌磨也很放心。在学校里，几乎所有人都能看出被戏称为“洋子小姐的小忠犬”的昌磨对洋子的爱慕之情——只有洋子本人丝毫未觉。她对这位认识数年、一起走过中学和高中，又即将进入同一所大学的竹马毫无戒心，因此在今天的水泳部社团训练结束后被照例等她一起回家的昌磨叫住、说要带她去一个地方的时候，她毫无怀疑地跟着走了；在被带到爱情旅馆门口时，她虽然觉得奇怪，却因为对竹马毫无保留的信任而没有提出异议，跟着进了这间看上去和普通旅馆也没有什么区别的房间——

却被这位平日里最是害羞的竹马，以这种羞耻的姿势推倒在沙发上。

“昌磨？”此时的洋子虽然察觉到了不对，却还未感到恐惧，“这是什么意思？”

“既然这里确确实实只有你我二人，就不需要再装了吧，”一改往日的轻声细语，现下昌磨的声音冷淡而残酷，“最单纯、最可爱的洋子同学。”

“你怎么了……昌磨？！”洋子的语调因为对方毫无预兆地从她的校服上衣下摆钻进去的手而骤然变调，“你、你——”巨大的震惊和羞愤令她甚至无法说出一句完整的话。

“都这样了还要装作那副不知人事的模样吗？”昌磨的手毫不客气地在她的腰部流连。

洋子白皙的双颊已完全涨红，她无望地推拒着对方的动作——看似矮小的昌磨竟有着令她完全无法反抗的力气。“先放开我！”洋子试图用膝盖将对方顶开，却被轻易制住，“你再这样——我会告诉你妈妈的！”

“哦、哦，那你就去告状啊，”昌磨无谓地说，似乎成竹在胸、对洋子的反抗毫不在意，“既然这样，那我也可以把你的一些故事和大家分享一下了，比如说，最认真好学的洋子同学的作业其实都是推给我来完成的？”

“等一下等一下！”洋子——扮演洋子的金博洋忽然用和刚才那种胆怯又羞怒的语调完全不同的声音提出了抗议，“我的作业都是你做的？老师同学都是瞎的吗？而且我考试咋办啊，不是一下子就露馅了吗，这漏洞也太大了吧？”

“喂喂，角色扮演可是博洋先提出来的——”

“那角色扮演也要讲逻辑的嘛。”金博洋动了动腰，示意宇野昌磨还放在他腰间的手继续动作——被男朋友揉得很舒服什么的天总是不会承认的，“而且就你个学渣还帮我做作业呢？你以为你是陈巍啊？”

宇野昌磨想说这时候就不要提别的男人的名字了，但他估计他这么说又会被他最爱作妖的对象一通嘲笑，于是他选择了最直接的威胁——把自己已经半硬的部位贴向对方：“还玩不玩啦？不玩的话我们就直接做？”

“好吧好吧，”没有过够“清纯女子高中生”的瘾的金博洋只好妥协，“我的作业都是你给我做的，你说啥就是啥呗，继续继续。”

“既然这样，那我也可以把你的一些故事和大家分享一下了，”宇野昌磨敬业地重复了一遍他的台词，“比如说，最认真好学的洋子同学的作业其实都是推给我来完成的？”

“不、不要说出去！”洋子脸上羞怒的表情瞬间变成了恐惧，“你……昌磨想要摸的话，哪里都可以的，但千万不要把那些事告诉别人。”她的声音里有一种带着些讨好的天真，“这是我和你之间的小秘密，对吗？”

“嗯，当然。”昌磨似乎对她的乖顺十分满意，手也沿着腰线向下俯去，一路顺着海军蓝色的短裙柔软的布料向下，又在裙摆处拐了个弯，滑进了裙底。洋子的身体因为这放肆的动作而颤抖着，却又因为自己给出的“哪里都可以”的承诺而死死忍着，微闭着双眼、屈辱地咬着下唇的模样令人无限怜爱。

然而当那只作怪的手沿着大腿根部继续向上、指尖触到了内裤边缘的时候，顺服许久的洋子却忽然剧烈挣扎起来：“不可以！”她恐慌地扯着对方的手臂让他出去，“那里、那里绝对不可以！”

但是昌磨的力气比她大得多，她又因为突如其来的震惊和恐惧而手脚发软，哪里能扯得动？她的眼角红了，无力地任由对方的手贴上了她的内裤——她的秘境。

“咦？”昌磨突然停下了动作，语带好奇地说着——或说假装的好奇，他似乎早就掌握了全部的真相，“洋子小姐的前面……好像有不属于女孩子的东西哦？”

“我……”

昌磨没有给洋子辩解的机会。他虚虚地握住了对方内裤底下的那块凸起：“原来大家眼里的女神洋子小姐……其实是男孩子？却那样享受一群男生追逐的目光……心里大概在满足而傲慢地嘲笑着我们吧，洋子……小姐？”

洋子——金博洋耐心地等他说完这段有点长的台词，然后又忍不住提出了质疑：“说好的洋子小姐怎么变成男孩子了啊我可是校花！再说怎么可能真的装女孩子装那么久而不被发现啊，不说别的，我这又帅又man的声音怎么装？还有喉结，高中生又不能像女装大佬那样戴——”

“博洋。”宇野昌磨无奈地打断了他，“我觉得你不太适合玩角色扮演。我们要不还是直接开始吧。”

“不行，我还没玩够呢！”

“那待会儿做的时候难道也继续演女孩子吗？”

“……到时候就不装了嘛，但现在我还想玩。”金博洋捏了捏对方的小手指，一叠声地叫他的名字撒着娇，“昌磨昌磨昌磨……好不容易有机会，就陪我再玩一会儿嘛。”

宇野昌磨叹了口气。他永远没法拒绝这样的金博洋。

“那，博洋不能再这样忽然打断我了。”他提了条件，“不然我就扯掉你的裙子，直接进去。”他的东西已经完全起立，隔着西装裤顶在金博洋穿的裙子上，为他的威胁增添了几分压力。

金博洋舔了舔上唇，想象着那个画面，竟然觉得有点儿荡漾，果然自己是饿太久了。但就这样让他直接进来也太丢天总的面子了，还是继续玩下去吧，于是他认真地答应了。

‘金博洋，戏精mode on。’他在脑内给自己配了画外音。

“我没有……”洋子慌乱中抓住了昌磨的手，凄然哀求着，“昌磨……求求你，我可以……可以答应你很多条件，只要你保守这个秘密。”

“哦？什么条件呢？”昌磨看他的眼神像看着一条自己主动上钩的鱼。

“我、我的零用钱、奖学金和社团比赛奖金可以全部给你。”洋子几乎要将自己的嘴唇咬出血来，似乎是下定了什么决心，“我还可以在学校里和你谈恋爱。”他郑重地承诺，“那些人……嘲笑你，说你是我的跟班，我都知道。以后我可以表现得对你百依百顺，让你找回面子……”

“不，这些我都不需要。”昌磨在他的脸颊上浅浅一吻，“我只要……”

“只要什么？”洋子吸着鼻子，强忍住委屈的泪水，“我什么都可以答应，只要你不说出去……”

“我只要……”昌磨的手绕到他的身后，指尖在臀缝间漫不经心地搔刮着，明明还隔着一层内裤，洋子却觉得那根手指已经戳进了他最私密的地方，“只要这里让我插进去。”

“不行！”刚才还一脸哀求的洋子斩钉截铁地拒绝道，似乎是认识到这不是求人的态度，他又放软了语气，“我……我可以用手、用嘴帮你，但后面不行……”

“很可惜，我只想用你的后面。”

洋子的表情也变得冷漠而拒人于千里之外了。

“那么，我不接受。”他平淡地说，“那些事就说出去好了，随便你。”

“为什么呢？”昌磨眨着眼看着洋子，让他恍惚觉得这人还是那位事事都依着自己的竹马，而不是现在这个手段恶劣的家伙，“别以为我不知道你平时一个人都在偷偷看些什么——说起来，洋子其实是男孩子的事，我也不是毫无猜测。其实是喜欢男人的吧？那么为什么不行呢？”

洋子将头偏向一边，不去看他。“没有为什么。”他喃喃地重复着，“没有原因。作业的事也好、性别的事也罢，你想要告诉别人，请随意。现在，让我离开，”

昌磨却没有如他的愿将他放开，而是把人箍得更紧了。

“心里明明清楚我是喜欢你的吧。却又装作毫不知情的样子，享受我这种傻子一样的心意。”昌磨平静的语气中却透露出不可错认的怒意，“每次给你带零食的时候，是不是都在心里嘲笑我的愚蠢呢？按照你的吩咐去跑腿的时候，对我说谢谢的时候，是不是转头就露出轻蔑的笑容呢？”

“没有……”洋子终于哭了出来，泪珠很快在他的面庞上留下数道晶莹的痕迹，“不是这样的……昌磨你别说了。”

“被我说破了心思，感到恼怒了吧——为什么还要继续装出这副可怜的样子呢？”昌磨从西装裤的口袋里掏出纸巾，温柔地替他擦掉泪水，更多的泪珠却又源源不断地因为昌磨那和温柔的动作完全相反的残酷言语而从眼眶滚落，“因为我不再被你欺骗、被你耍得团团转，就想用眼泪来诱惑我吗？——我不会再上当了。”

“我知道你讨厌我了。”听到这里，洋子竟止住了泪，虽然声音还带着哭腔，但在勉力克制、让自己的语调尽量平稳——他不想被误会，更不想被看轻，“但请不要这样侮辱我对你的心意……”

“是啊，我对昌磨的心意。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“其实有好几次都想告诉你真相，但知道了我其实是男孩子之后，看向我的眼神里就不再会有爱慕、而是只有厌恶了吧？我不想这样。”他抢过昌磨手中被自己的泪水沾湿的纸巾，狠狠丢到一边，“我想要一直被昌磨充满爱意的目光追随着。”

“洋子……”

“博洋，我真正的名字。”真名为博洋的男孩没有让昌磨把话说完，“好了，现在你什么都知道了。我知道你不会再喜欢我了，之前的那些愉快的记忆，我也会努力忘记的。是我欺骗了你，想要报复我也是正常的——但你的要求恕我无法答应，我不想在你的厌恶中和你发生关系。”

“博洋，”昌磨第一次叫出了他真正的名字，却没有任何陌生的感觉，反而像是叫过几千几万次，“我……我没有讨厌你。” 刚才还步步紧逼的少年现下却有些手足无措。

博洋似乎想用右手去摸昌磨的脸颊，却又迟疑地缩回了手。“没有讨厌我吗？昌磨虽然努力作出冷酷的样子，内心其实还是很温柔的啊。”他苦涩地笑着，“没有关系，我不需要这样的安慰。是我先做了过分的事，即使被昌磨讨厌了也是情理之中。”

“我没有讨厌你！我……我还是喜欢你的！”昌磨几乎是吼出了这句话。

“不。”博洋却摇了摇头，“你喜欢的是那个洋子，是那个完美的假象，不是我。”

“不是这样的！”昌磨双手握住了博洋的右手手腕，“刚才就说过，我对博洋其实是男孩子的事，很早就有了猜测……虽然那时候不敢确认，但我知道，不论你是作为女孩的洋子，还是作为男孩的博洋，我喜欢的就是你……和我一起长大的你。”

他顿了顿，试探地扯住博洋的手腕，见对方没有反抗，他便大着胆子牵引着对方的手，让它覆盖在自己胯下的那一团隆起上：“你看。这里在说，喜欢你。”

博洋的脸上又浮起了红晕，这次却不是因为愤怒，而是因为和心爱之人初次如这般亲密接触的羞涩。

“好了，放开我。”他小声说，“我相信了。”

昌磨依言放开了他，却又撩起了他的裙摆，捏住了他穿的那条样式极为普通的女式内裤的边缘，目光带着探询，看进刚刚和他互相剖白了心意的恋人眼里。

对方显然很是害羞，却还是点了点头。

“在我的梦里，你会和我互相……”他迅速扯下了博洋的内裤，不禁失笑，“它……真可爱。”

博洋不甘落后地解开昌磨的皮带和西装裤拉链，也扯下了他的内裤。

“哼。”听到昌磨对自己的性器的评价，他故作轻蔑地也打量了一番对方，却无法违心地贬损那即将带给他快乐的东西，“长得大了不起啊？”

“没什么了不起的。”昌磨谦虚地说，“但是博洋喜欢……是吗？”

博洋的眼神飘忽起来。他才不想承认在梦境里眼前这位竹马对自己做过什么——而梦里的自己毫无骨气地迎合着，甘之如饴。

“想试试看它吗？”昌磨继续蛊惑着他，“它是你的……它和我一样喜欢你，想让你开心。”

“试……什么？”博洋一脸天真地握住那根直挺挺地指向自己的玩意儿，“我先舔舔它，好吗？”

剧情进行到这里，金博洋觉得差不多了，接下来没必要那么认真地演高中小孩了——穿着水手服给对方口这种经典场景，想想就刺激得很。但宇野昌磨阻止了他的动作。他让金博洋分开双腿、坐在沙发上，无视了自己胯下已经兴奋无比的性器，却在金博洋的性器头部上吻了一口：

“我可不敢享受洋子小姐的服务。”他显然还没出戏，金博洋觉得这人的羞耻承受力大概因为之前拍的那个诡异广告而指数倍提高了，“先让我来为博洋服务吧。”

金博洋很快就没有余裕去思考宇野昌磨的羞耻承受力和拍广告的关系了——他的情欲在刚才的“表演”时早已被调动起来，在认真说台词的同时，宇野昌磨还时不时地用塞在他裙子里的手给他的小兄弟一点刺激，他觉得自己可能撑不了多久就要射了。最要命的是这家伙一边舔弄着他的东西，还时不时地抬头看他一眼——几年下来，金博洋还是会被那双大眼睛里毫不掩饰的爱意和占有欲弄得心跳不已。

他确实没能忍太久，感觉到自己快要射出来的时候他提醒宇野昌磨放开他，对方却不打算把他的性器吐出来。

“放开我……”金博洋只好吐露出自己的真实计划，“我……我想射在裙子上。”

闻言，宇野昌磨终于把自己的嘴唇从他的东西上挪开，还很贴心地帮他把裙摆覆上那根已经濒临爆发的东西，又用手在被自己舔得湿漉漉的龟头上不轻不重地揉搓着。恋人作怪的手，加上裙子布料摩擦的新奇体验，金博洋很快射了出来，大部分浊液都如愿交待在了裙子上。

“博洋这样做，是想装女孩子吗。”宇野昌磨用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，“但位置好像还是不太对……”

金博洋不轻不重地给了他一拳。

“那么接下来，我可要拿我的报酬了。”宇野昌磨不闪不躲地接下了他的攻击。

“……说好的为我服务呢？”

“我也没说是免费服务啊。”

金博洋在心里为越来越会说话的男朋友鼓了鼓掌。他转了转眼珠，从旁边的茶几上拿过自己的钱包，掏出几张万元大钞，用两指夹着塞进对方校服衬衫的口袋里：“这些够不够？”

“我可不缺钱。”宇野昌磨把金博洋的裙摆再次撩起，把自己被忽视许久的、肿胀火热的性器抵在他的穴口一下一下地顶着，饱满而湿润的头部有几下甚至浅浅地滑进了洞口，大有不管不顾、直接入港之势，“请用这里来支付报酬吧。”

金博洋被他的动作吓了一跳，他俩虽然玩得开，但宇野昌磨向来照顾他的感受，虽然刚才也吓唬他说要直接捅进来，但根本不可能在没有充分扩张的情况下就直接进入。不过他很快反应过来，对方还在尽职尽责地扮演着喜欢“洋子小姐”的高中小处男呢——当然不能指望好不容易得到开荤机会的处男懂什么扩张。

“别……”金博洋半真半假地推拒着，“钱包里有套子……你去拿来。”

宇野昌磨的表情沉了下来。他依言从金博洋钱包的夹层里摸出一片安全套，撕开包装：“真看不出来。”他把油乎乎的套子从包装里扯出来，“博洋还会自己准备这些——很有经验啊。”

虽然理智告诉他，自己并不是博洋的什么人，没有权利插手他的私生活，但昌磨知道自己就是一个庸俗而自私的人——我喜欢他，我的童贞会是他的，而他的也必须是我的。

金博洋看宇野昌磨的表情就知道他还在认真走剧情，他想了想，决定也跟着玩下去。

“其、其实一直有在幻想着一天……”他背过脸去，却又像是下定决心般把套子从昌磨手中夺过来，“我帮你戴。”

昌磨面无表情地看着他熟练地帮自己戴上安全套。

“博洋……很有经验啊。”他忍不住问了出来，语气中带着浓浓的酸意。他无法忍受在自己不知道的地方，心爱的人已经和别人做过这样的事情——哪怕这只是一种可能性，但他连这种可能性都不想接受。

“一直期待我们之间有这样一天……”博洋小声说道，“所以有……有学习。”说到最后，声音细若蚊蝇，几不可闻。

“那——那你怎么知道我的尺寸。”昌磨的内心因为博洋的答案而雀跃起来，但他还想要更多。

“买最大的就是了！”博洋自暴自弃地大声回答。

昌磨对这个答案十分满意，不再逼问。博洋示意他松开自己，然后调整了姿势，跪趴在沙发上，翘起臀部，以一个羞耻的姿势将闪着水光的穴口展示给对方：

“听说第一次……”他斟酌着言语，“用这种姿势……比较不疼。”

金博洋嘴上这么说着，心里却想起了他俩真正的第一次。那时候他要是有现在这样的知识储备，两人就能少吃许多苦了。

在金博洋胡思乱想的同时，宇野昌磨的心里也在做着计较。金博洋之前在卫生间里待的时间可比正常洗澡和换装所需的时间要长得多，他猜测他自己做了润滑，而刚才在他穴口处轻轻顶弄时的湿润触感也证明了这一点。既然这样，他不妨继续扮演毫无经验的处男，而处男可是要不管不顾直接往里塞的。

于是走神的金博洋就被忽然顶进来的性器头部捅了个措手不及。对方似乎是在试探，又似乎有些犹豫。他便配合地叫出声来：“不可以……这样不行·！你……你先出去！”屁股却微微向后抻，将那东西又往里含进一些。

宇野昌磨听他语调、看他动作，便知他早已做好准备，直接进去不会伤到他，便一边嘟哝着“实在忍不住了”，一边放任自己的性器往里一滑。一下子把那东西吃进大半根，许久未曾被进入、又已经憋了一晚上的金博洋差点爽得叫出声来，却好歹还记着他的人设，于是一面享受着那火热的肉棍似乎毫无章法却能带给他令人迷醉的饱胀感的戳刺，嘴里还胡乱地嚷着太大了、受不了，要他赶紧滚出去。

宇野昌磨当然知道他舒服得很，被顶到敏感点时的振颤不会骗人，但金博洋那张爱作妖的小嘴却最会骗人：

“人家可是第一次……就不会温柔一点吗？”

“对不起。”宇野昌磨毫无诚意地道歉，却加大了下身动作的力度，“我等得太久了……博洋，你不知道我多想这样对你……好久以前，就是这样。”

金博洋被这句反映了实情的台词唤起了不少带颜色的回忆，记忆里青涩的他们被情热煎熬着，虽然没什么技巧，却在爱意的催促下与对方的肢体紧紧纠缠，笨拙地探索着彼此的身体。而现在的他们……

“……唔！”对方忽然加快了速度，金博洋的敏感点被接连大力顶撞了几下，爽得他头皮发麻，懒得继续装纯情高中生了，“磨……慢、慢点啊磨！”

他习惯性地用中文单字叫了他对宇野昌磨的昵称，这是一个结束角色扮演的信号。而这些年中文进步很大的宇野昌磨却开始装聋作哑，假装不知道这是自己的名字：“博洋是想让我再多磨一磨那里吗？会满足你的。”

“第一次就这么湿……这么会咬。”宇野昌磨欣赏着金博洋因快感而紧绷的小腿和蜷缩的脚趾，明知对方已经无力继续扮演第一次和恋人做爱的纯情学生，却还是要用言语刺激对方，“真的是第一次吗？不会是骗我的吧？”

说着，他悠悠然停止了顶弄，本已快迎来今晚的第二次高潮的金博洋被生生从欲望巅峰打落，无论他怎么收缩后穴、催促里面那根粗大的东西继续满足他，宇野昌磨都不肯再动一下。

“回答我。”他威胁地捉住金博洋想要伸到前面、偷偷抚弄自己的手。

“回答……回答什么？”金博洋被不上不下的欲望逼到大脑短路，根本不知道宇野昌磨这是发的什么癫，又问了他什么。

“真的是第一次吗？”宇野昌磨好心地提醒了他。

“是不是……你不知道吗？”金博洋有些恼羞成怒地骂道，甚至少有地叫了对方的全名，“宇野昌磨！快点动！”

对方却很坚持：“我不知道啊，要博洋告诉我答案。”

金博洋简直被他气得眼冒金星，但现在要害被人握在手中，而跪姿让他连自己动的机会都没有，只得先低头，事后再把这人暴揍一顿。

“第一次是你……”他本以为说出这个显而易见的答案太过无聊，但却发现堂堂正正地说出“第一次是你”的时候竟让自己更为兴奋，“第二次、第三次……以后一直都会是你，行了吧！”

宇野昌磨再次承认自己是个庸俗的人，这样的答案令他非常满意，便握住身前的恋人的细腰，如他所愿，高频率地抽插起来，并几乎和对方在同一时间达到了高潮。

射过之后他依然留在金博洋的里面，抱着对方、感受着他微微的颤抖，待金博洋的不应期过去之后再将自己缓缓抽出来，又帮金博洋转过身来，抱着对方，时不时地吻一下他红润的嘴唇。

“第一次……我做得还不错吧？”他有些得意地问。金博洋的欲望由他掌控，他的高潮也只能由自己来给予——这让他有了一种无与伦比的成就感。

高潮过后的金博洋却很不讲情面：“你咋射套子里了？”他责怪道，“我还想让你弄在我裙子上呢。”

“……下次我注意。”宇野昌磨第N次被自己的男朋友噎到说不出话——不过谁叫他就是喜欢这样的金博洋呢。

“这几天你很辛苦了吧。”两人吻着吻着，不知怎的就从沙发滚到了床上，“既然这样，那我勉强伺候一下你吧。”

他把宇野昌磨推倒在床上，然后自己跨坐在对方腿间，还装模作样地用裙摆遮住了重点部位。经历了一场激烈的性爱，他身上穿的水手服却还没有脱掉，乍一看倒真像是个乖巧的高中女生——如果忽略裙子上的湿痕和他眼角的春意的话。

金博洋在床上本就懒得自己动，又有个愿意出力的男朋友顺着他，便越来越“懒”了。之前被宇野昌磨哄着玩过两次骑乘，不过他自己动了一会儿就叫着腰疼，于是又变成了对方出力——用金博洋的话说，号称自己体力强化的人就该多动动。不过他知道这次将近十场的公演，宇野昌磨确实已经很累了，刚才又认真伺候了他一回，认为自己向来体贴男友的金博洋便主动提供了骑乘服务。

宇野昌磨阻止了金博洋握住自己的性器想要往下坐的动作，提醒他自己还没戴套。金博洋横了他一眼（然后感觉到自己手中的性器因为这一眼而跳了两下）：

“待会儿直接射裙子上。”

“听说这个姿势比较容易生儿子。” 得了便宜还卖乖的宇野昌磨享受着对方难得的主动服务，还要继续走剧情，“等上大学我们就结婚吧……然后博洋给我生个孩子。”

骑乘的姿势让那根和对方的身高毫不相符的雄伟性器进得更深，金博洋被顶得气息不稳，听到宇野昌磨这句玩笑话，却又像是想起了什么，得意地吹牛道：

“你天哥早就大学毕业啦！”

“天哥……是谁？”宇野昌磨忽然用力往上一顶，语气却十分委屈，“跟我做的时候为什么要提别的男人。”

金博洋对宇野昌磨的敬业精神甘拜下风，他自认已经没有力气和对方斗嘴，只好俯下身去，用自己的嘴堵住他的嘴。

最后宇野昌磨也还是没有射在金博洋的裙子上面——快射的时候宇野昌磨问他要不要拿出来，金博洋正在兴头上，哪里肯放那根东西出去，便嗯嗯啊啊假作失聪。不过宇野昌磨知道两人都很累了，要是射在里面，待会儿清理又要多费一番功夫，便还是忍着退出来，抵着穴口射了。金博洋在短暂的失神后反应过来这回对方又没有听话射在裙子上，不过现在他又想到了另一种玩法——于是他把丢在一旁的女式内裤拿过来穿上，让沾在穴口的那点精液洇到内裤上，留下一团痕迹。

“这样好看吗？”金博洋还有些炫耀地晃了晃屁股，向宇野昌磨展示那条被精液打湿的内裤。

宇野昌磨虽然没看过多少爱情动作片，但这种套路大抵还是知道的，他清楚金博洋这又是恶趣味发作了，只好配合着夸了一通，把金博洋哄得小尾巴都要翘到天上去。心情好的结果就是两人在浴池里忍不住又来了一发（两人一致怪罪于爱情旅馆的房间里配的浴缸造型太奇怪），最后把彼此洗刷干净、躺在床上的时候，金博洋不禁感叹“小别胜新婚”是真的挺要命，自己老胳膊老腿的已经快受不住了，下次一定要多加节制。

理智回笼后金博洋又开始感叹自己竟然跟着宇野昌磨来了爱情旅馆——名古屋终演结束后，他本是只打算和宇野昌磨到市中心逛个街的，却在逛完街、买了几件T恤之后糊里糊涂地被对方拐来了这家离商场竟然还很近的爱情旅馆。

刚进门的时候金博洋还感叹了一番，说这间房间看上去和普通的宾馆没有什么差别，墙上也没有什么限制级的画，墙纸也是很正常的素色几何花纹，房间里也没有摆什么奇怪的家具。

“你们这儿的爱情旅馆都长这样吗？”他好奇地问宇野昌磨。

“……我也是第一次来啊。”宇野昌磨无辜地回答。

接着，一脸无辜的宇野昌磨就从他那只无辜的运动背包里掏出了一套制作精良的水手服和配套的大腿袜，和金博洋在演出时穿的那套地摊货简直天差地别，一看就不是随便买的。

金博洋本想就此嘲讽一番，但他总算还能想起角色扮演游戏是他先提出的，再加上两人许久不见、之前几天因为顾忌后面的演出，也没能做得尽兴，搞得他现在也很想要，便不多废话。

两人洗完澡之后便开始了他们的游戏，然后又急不可耐地纠缠在一起，都没有好好探索一下这间看似和普通旅馆没什么区别的房间。现在云歇雨散、清理完毕，金博洋倒是挺有心情地翻起了床头放着的租借cosplay服装的菜单。

“对了，我还没问你呢，”金博洋用那张塑封了的卡纸菜单敲了一下宇野昌磨的脑袋，“水手服就算了……内裤是哪里来的？”

“网上订的。……收件人写的是Itsuki的名字。”

好一个坑弟货！金博洋在心中将男朋友严肃批评一通，并决定下次要给他弟弟买一件贵一点的礼物。

“下次我们玩这个怎么样？”金博洋指着菜单上的某套衣服问。

“……博洋，刚才在浴室里说要把裙子扔掉、以后再也不玩了的人是谁。”

“是谁？”金博洋装傻。他的羞涩点忽高忽低，有时特别放得开，有时又忽然羞耻心上涌。为了掩盖心虚，金博洋拿过床头柜上放着的遥控器，打开了电视：“听说爱情旅馆的电视里都有很多爱情动作片……啊，还真有。”

随便点了一部，屏幕里的人嗯嗯啊啊着，房间里的两人却一脸严肃、十分沉默。

“我还是很不理解你们为什么一定要打马赛克。”金博洋忽然说。

“这个问题太复杂了，我无法回答。”宇野昌磨用接受采访时的官腔答道。

又看了两分钟，两人都决定关掉动作片，调换成正常的电视台——虽然爱情旅馆的电视里确实存有海量的动作片，但也是有正常的电视台的。金博洋随手调到了富士台，电视里竟然传出《月光》的曲调——富士台在重播今年四大洲的男单自由滑最后一组。这回两人的羞耻点都莫名其妙地被戳中了，一致决定关掉电视。

现在才十点多，两人虽然都挺累，但也不怎么想睡觉，于是一个开始刷手机，一个打游戏。几分钟后金博洋收到了周知方的通话邀请，他自己的耳机在书包里，懒得去拿，便征用了躺在旁边的宇野昌磨的耳机。

“天哥！”周知方的声音从耳机里传来，“ 我们在打uno。要不要一起来？”

“这都几点了，打什么uno！”金博洋像长辈那样教训道，“小孩子要早点睡觉。”

周知方在电话那端又说了些什么，金博洋支支吾吾地应了。他刚挂断电话，宇野昌磨那边又接到了樋渡知樹的通话邀请。

宇野昌磨开了功放。

“我们这边在打uno！” 樋渡响亮的声音回荡在房间里，“Shoma要来吗？”

宇野昌磨还没来得及回答，电话那头却传来了周知方的声音：“你在问谁？Shoma？”

“是的。”樋渡说。

“我刚才问过了。他不来。”周知方说。

“欸，可是你刚才的电话不是打给Boyang的吗？”

“小青年不要掺和大人的事。”陈巍的声音忽然响起，然后电话就被挂断了，金博洋和宇野昌磨面面相觑。

“话说，你不是说会帮我做作业吗？”听到陈巍的声音，金博洋忽然想起了之前的设定，“现在做完了就知道趴着打游戏。果然男人都是上过床就翻脸的骗子。”

“你刚才不还说这个剧情没有逻辑吗？”宇野昌磨毫不留情地吐嘈道。

“我现在就在配合你了呀。”金博洋丢下手机，往宇野昌磨那边拱了拱。

“你不也是吗——”宇野昌磨任由对方揉乱了自己的头发，又伸手把对方刚吹干的柔软发丝也揉成了鸡窝，“没有满足你就耍脾气，现在吃饱了倒是很乖。”

金博洋当然明白他说的“满足”是哪种满足，他忽然有点不好意思，翻了个身不再理宇野昌磨，又摸过手机，自顾自刷起了抖音。

宇野昌磨看着金博洋那宽松的T恤也遮不住的、漂亮的背部曲线，觉得这一刻特别安静祥和——他们身处一间爱情旅馆，来这里的人不是急切地寻欢作乐，便是暂时歇脚、行色匆匆，他却感受到了许久未有过的平静。他想，他能把眼前这个人的背影再看上一小时，把这个场景记住，以便在之后长久的分离中拿出来回味。

在他们相识的七年里，大多时间是别离，相见总是太短暂，分离却更为长久，即使在两人确定恋爱关系后，这一状况也没有改变。

但离别大约是为了更好的相遇吧。

宇野昌磨从背后搂住了金博洋纤细的腰，闻着他身上特有的香味，放任自己闭上了眼睛。

-Ende-

————

**小剧场**

名古屋终场后

天：逛街逛街逛街！——哦我还要吃章鱼烧，快查查哪里的好吃。

豆：（乖巧.jpg）好的。（却开始搜索ラブホ

豆：那我们就去博洋去年去过的sunshine sakae附近吧。（背起mizuno大书包）

天：好啊好啊（背起驴牌小书包）

恰好路过的Marin：(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

恰好路过的花织：(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

恰好路过的梨花：(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

天：？？？？？

事后的又一段对话

天：对了你订了多久？

豆：订了宿泊。所以不用急着走。

天：（拿过床头柜里的价目表）你也太败家了吧三小时就够了啊！哦还有90分钟的选项呢！

豆：……90分钟不够的吧？

天：那三小时总够了吧！

豆：那样的话简直就像是躲着家长偷偷来开房的学生情侣嘛。

天：咦这个play不错？

豆：……你不累吗。（摸屁股.gif）

天：（扒自己内裤.gif）来啊来啊有本事再搞一轮啊反正明天我俩一起瘫，不丢人~

豆：（委屈地把天的内裤拉回去.gif）

天和江哥的聊天记录

江哥：回来真穿成那样和我滑双人啊？

天：哥我错了，放过我吧哥[心碎]

天：我再也不敢了[乔治哭泣]

江哥：这不像平时你会说的话

江哥：等等，你现在在哪，是不是又和shoma混在一起？

天：[绵羊][绵羊][绵羊]

江哥：...没出息！！！！

————

**注：**

**[1]****ラブホ：**ラブホテル（love hotel）的简称，是以为couple提供性交空间为主要目的、同时也满足短时间休息的需求的一种旅馆类型。近年来，由于日本的爱情旅馆数量众多、方便快捷、价格优惠，还提供短时间休息、过夜等多种住宿选择，也越来越受商务人士和外国游客的欢迎。

并没有住过爱情旅馆，文中提到的一些细节都是找了栄（去年天去的那个位于名古屋市中心的、有摩天轮的商场所在地区）地区的一些爱情旅馆官网查的，如有描述得不正确的地方请海涵。

对了，在查的时候看到有文章总结在爱情旅馆遇到的尴尬事，其中有一个是“退房的时候因为自动付款机操作太复杂，两个人都搞不定，站着试了三十分钟简直想死”，觉得这个剧情很适合智障（不是）的我cp了，但想了想还是算了吧，要温柔一点。（

**[2] 中京高**：即中京大学附属中京高等学校，名古屋的一所私立高中，写它是因为豆毕业于这所学校（虽然我估摸着他也没正经去上过几天课）。中京高的女生校服是白polo衫+灰短裙，不是水手服（我为什么连这个都要查），但管他呢，两位玩得开心就好。（

写洋子小姐属于游泳社是因为肤白貌美大长腿，以及中京高没有花滑社。这挺有意思的，作为中京大学的预备校，中京高出了不少在全日本排得上名次的花滑选手（特别是女单），多次在全国高中比赛里总积分位列第一，但竟然没有花滑社。这让我想起了智者不属于Yale花滑社团的事……

**[3] **这几天应该没哪个台在重播4cc，打开电视看到4cc重播的情节是我瞎扯的。（等一下，这篇里的哪个情节不是你瞎扯的

**Author's Note:**

> 最近两位有点秀！  
然而依然没有two shot。（垂头丧气.jpg


End file.
